The Administrative Core will provide scientific leadership and administrative oversight, effective coordination ofthe efforts ofthe participating institufions within the Harvard TREC and outside interacfions at the cross-TREC level, and facilitate the disseminafion and translafion of research findings into public health practice and policies. The proposed Harvard TREC will be based at the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH), part ofthe Dana-Farber/Han/ard Comprehensive Cancer Center (DF/HCC). Strong institutional commitments to the TREC Center, including support from HSPH, are oufiined in the letter from Dean Julio Frenk. They include $600,000 for recruitment and fellowships, as well as matching funds for developmental projects and educational outreach. The functions of the Administrative Core are two-fold. First, it will provide scientific leadership to ensure the Center's progress towards its scientific goals and objectives;bring an othenwise unavailable breadth and depth of transdisciplinary scientific input to individual research projects via Center activities and the ongoing participation ofthe TREC Steering Committee and other advisory subcommittees; and promote interaction and coordination among projects and cores, and facilitate translations of the Center's findings into public health practice and policies. Second, the Administrative Core will provide administrative oversight forthe Center, including;budgetary and financial oversight, preparation ofthe annual progress reports, facilitafion and coordinafion of interactions with other TREC centers and participating institutions, and development and maintenance of a Harvard TREC website. An administrative infrastructure that manages the Center will draw on the administrative and financial staff of the Departments of Nutrifion and Epidemiology at HSPH. The Core will be led by Dr. Frank Hu, with co-leadership provided by Dr. Walter Willett. Additional key leadership will be provided by the Center's Executive Committee (EC) members, including the project leaders and Core directors.